playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Shajin
Appearance ''' When not covered in hides, masks and metal Shajin appears as a typical human male with shoulder length black hair and a dark brown almond shape eyed. However it is readily apparent on first glance not all is right with Shajin, half his body covered in pitch black flesh that meets with the rest of his pale skin in jagged and cruel lines. Tattoos give way to silver runes that cross over the void like skin and a single orb of ice blue burns in his left eye socket. '''Points of Interest: Text 'Personality' Terse and distant, Shajin carries out his job with the same attitude as one cleans the dishes. There is little to speak of his personality outside of work as the very concept of free time is a foreign concept reserved for those who hire him. Shajin is nothing if not loyal however to those who have earned his respect, an equal fury reserved for those who have crossed him. Along with his duties as a hired killer, Shajin acts as both a shaman and spiritual adviser, using his connection to the Elemental World to guide others in proper respect for the natural world. Keeping with the tradition of the Jade Masks, Shajin remains mysterious on how his connection to such forces have been obtained, a rare act of trust in showing his Elemental affliction. 'History' Born in the roving bands of the Jade Masks in lands long forgotten, Shajin traces his lineage to the ancient east though it would not be late into his life that he would return to his ancestral homeland. His name was not always a mere title though any who knew it have long since stopped drawing breath. Born with a deep connection to the River of Light and the Deep Flow, Shajin had little to say about his future as he was enrolled into the Jade Masks as soon as he came of age. The road is not kind to the young nor are the Masks, Shajin one of a handful of children born to his camp that made the grand journey across oceans and lands hidden by the cover of nights. As all members must eventually do should they survive to become a full fledged member of the Masks, Shajin eventually found his way to the temple fortresses that held the ancient Order so many centuries before the Jade Masks made their bargain with the night ever ready to prove his worth. In deep cellars and dungeons long since abandoned the remaining Masks took their final test, stalking one another while avoiding the many animals that had taken up residence in the sprawling underground jungle. So close to a spring from the great and mighty River of Light wildlife grew even in stone, touching and warping life until it no longer appeared as anything could in the world above the carved ceilings. No ordinary beasts stalked the young men and women who hoped that with this final mark of judgement they would rise to the sun only to see it set one last time and their lives swallowed up by the ever comforting darkness. A resourceful child, Shajin decided to leave little to chance as he hunted down boys and girls he had once played with in the streets of cities not his own. However, a young and brash child he neglected to notice that he too had become the object of attraction, a great panther long since having become a creature of shadow and darkness tracked his every move until it pounced when it's victim could not benefit from the aid of his mentors or fellow students. The pair fought and cut into one another with sharp blades and claws, eventually falling deep into a well overgrown by vines and tree branches. It was luck that the massive beast fell underneath, cushioning Shajin from the worst of the fall though not from the isolation he had plummeted to. Surviving on the meat of the Elemental Beast, Shajin eventually tore his way up back to the surface after long been thought lost, his body tainted by the Shadow Magic that now flowed through his veins like blood. 'Advantages' *'Stealth III (Rare)': Shajin is adept at moving unseen and leaving no trace. *'Battle Magic Primal-Lava II (Uncommon)': Much like other members of the Jade Masks, Shajin is trained in the use of magic as a combat ability. Shajin can summon and control lava like one uses a calligraphy pen. *'Martial Training I (Uncommon):' Trained in the ancient martial arts of the Jade Masks, Shajinis adept at utilizing his magic and a variety of weapons as well as hand to hand combat. The style of the Jade Masks, known as Furious Palm which focuses on combat magic, hand to hand combat and a weapon close to the user. Shajin has chosen this weapon to be a pair of short wakizashi. *'Elemental Form I Jaunt (Common):' Shajin's body is infused with Shadow Magic, transforming him into a being between Elemental and Mortal. While in low levels of light and darkness, Shajin can tap into the Deep Flow, moving in swift bursts of speed with little sound accompanying his movements. Shajin can also use these shadows to slow his falls, allowing him to take leaps that would harm others as well as limited shadow manipulation to make handholds and the like. *'Agility I (Common):' Shajin is flight of foot, moving gracefully. *'Cunning I (Common):' Shajin is a shrewd mind, thinking ahead in most situations to keep on his toes. *'Assassin I (Common):' Shajin has been trained since an early age to kill and to move through crowds unseen. 'Linked Story Elements' *